Evil has many forms
by Takahashi Sisters
Summary: A new girl is about to join the group, however there is something strange about her.  And what about her past?...have to read to find out.  R&R.


**Summary:** A new girl is about to join the group, however there is something strange about her. And what about her past. How did she really die? And why can't she trust anyone anymore? Why can she only trust Botan (of all people)? What is it about her and this strange power that she has that is making all of the guys a little edge around her? Read on to find out...

Disclaimer:

**Takahashi Sisters: **We don't own YYH or anything of that kind. However, we do own this plot and the characters that are not in the show…. However, we are warning you all now, don't send us anything negative about this story, we just wanted to put something up that no one else has. A story with a twist… now on with the show…!!!!

* * *

Botan was walking through a garden that was recently put in, when someone ran up to her. 

"Botan! Wait up!"

She turned around to see Solretia, an old friend of hers who was recently given back her life after being killed in the most brutal of fashions.

"Sorry Solretia, I guess I was off in la la land again," Botan said while smiling at the girl.

Solretia pouted at her, "I'm not a child anymore Botan. Remember I died at the age of 18."

"How did you know…? Never mind. I seem to remember looking through your file and finding out that you can also read minds, among other things."

"Damn right I can."

Botan looked a little shocked, "Solretia, you shouldn't use such language. Besides you remind me of someone I know when you do that."

"Really who?"

Botan looked at Solretia with a sad expression, "I already told you."

"Oh," she replied, and then looked down, "Sorry, I forgot for a second. I didn't know that you liked him at all."

"Well I did. But I know now that I shouldn't be getting depressed over something like this."

Solretia grinned, "Right because you're marrying Koenma."

"Yep. And I can tell you that he's not a toddler anymore. That would have been soooo embarrassing."

As soon as Botan said that, both of them tried to imagine her marrying him as nothing but a child and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Takahashi Sisters: We're not going to go into too much detail here right now, so use your imagination for that little piece we just put in.**

**Solretia: Now why should we do that? You're the author and the story teller.**

**Takahashi Sisters: Yes, we know that and you should just me more concerned about who you get stuck with.**

* * *

After calming down, they began to talk about what Solretia had to go through to get her life back and then went on in talking about how she really died. 

"So how did you die?"

Solretia smiled at nothing and replied with, "no one ever knew that a broken heart could be so deadly."

"That's what you died of?"

Solretia nodded, "Yes Botan that's what I died of. And it was my own fault for trusting someone like that."

"Who was he?"

"Well when do you think we can get the hell out of here?" asked Solretia changing the subject. She wasn't ready to tell just who he was and how he managed to hurt her. What she was ready for was slaying a few demons or just going back to the real world and seeing all of her friends again.

(**Takahashi Sisters: Not going to talk about Solretia's friends until later.)**

"Guess we can leave right now."

Solretia jumped up and down in excitement, "Yes!"

Then she opened up a portal and walked into it with Botan right behind her.

* * *

**Takahashi Sisters: Well that's all for now folks.**

**Botan: What do you mean 'that's all for now'?**

**Solretia: Yeah what she said.**

**Takahashi Sisters: Hey they'll be a second chapter. Why would I end the whole story here? Anywho would you all please tell me what you think of this.**

**Solretia: Yeah before she has all of us here killing each other.**

**Takahashi Sisters –throws a book at Solretia's head-: All right since Solretia is not being nice or anything…Why don't you tell me which one of the boys she should end up with. Now I know that there are a lot of them, but I want to know who you think Solretia should end up with. **

**Solretia-rubs her head while glaring at the sisters- : And please stick me with someone who is not going to let the Sisters get away with it. I want them to get it for hitting me with a book.**

**Takahashi Sisters: Next time it will be with a crow bar. Now shut up and let me finish. Please review or send me a message to let me know. Thank you.**


End file.
